Is this Love or Danger
by sharpfang17
Summary: Hi guys im a new user and this is a Deadpool Love story. Maddy is my own character but the rest of the characters are owned by MARVEL. Chapter 1 is about Maddy a human, being attacked by thugs but Deadpool saves her. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is a deadpool love story and the two voices in his head is _Italics_ the one that gives advice and **Bold** is the one who doesn't help so when u see them talking just look at the font to see which one is which.

Chapter 1- Unexpected

It started off as a normal day I walked around the park listening to the birds chirp and felt the sun shine upon my skin, I walked along the path for 10 minutes then the sun disappeared from the dark clouds in the sky and started to rain. "Damit" I said to myself and started running. After 5 minutes of running I stopped and started to speed walk. I wasn't concentrating where I was going as I was too busy stressing about getting wet. I snapped out of my little world and looked around to see where I was it was dark and narrow and I came upon a dead end in an ally way. "Oh great" I mumbled and started to walk back but 2 dark figures approached me. I gasped and started to walk back slowly to the wall and the 2 figures came into vision. A tall man with a bald head and tattoos up his neck dressed in a black tank top, black jeans with black shoes approached me with a handgun. The other man had black dreadlocks, a red tank top, Grey tracksuit pants and grey GLOBES on with a knife in his hand. The man with the handgun said "Give me your money or else" I didn't hesitate to say "What are you going to do to me" as I growled. The other man walked behind me and put the knife to my throat I stood still and I knew I was dead. The man with the handgun smirked and said in an evil tone "Get undressed". I spat at his feet and said "NEVER". The other man stabbed me in the stomach and I screamed and fell to the ground crying and curled up in a ball. I stood up leaning against the wall in pain after a minute and yelled at them with all the energy I got "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS". The man pointed the gun at my head and smiled evilly at me. I closed my eyes and waited to be shot but it didn't happen I looked up and saw a red and black figure started fist fighting the guy with the knife and shooting the handgun guy. The red figure was tall with two swords strapped to his back and two handguns in his hands. My vision went blurry from the lack of blood in my body from the stab wound and I started to close my eyes and I eventually did.

The Red and Black's Figure POV

I shot the guy with handgun in the head and started to fight the knife guy. I said to him "It's not nice to treat a lady like that" and continued punching him and dodging his weak punches. The knife guy said "Since when did you care about some girl getting assaulted when you kill people all the time" he growled and stabbed me in the gut. I pretended he killed me so I fell to the ground and he walked up to me and said "You are weak and pathetic" and he started laughing. As soon as he turned around I shot him in the back and laughed at him. I said to him "Are you really that stupid I have a healing power you idiot so I can't die" I shot him in the head and started to walk away but something in my mind told me

"You can't just leave her here"

"Nah she will be fine"

"SHE'S DYING YOU IDIOT" Italics said to bold in an angry tone

SHUT UP let me think for a moment I screamed to them.

I started walking towards her she had long brown hair and a grey jacket and tank top, black leggings and ASIC shoes on. I searched her jacket pockets to find a wallet. I found her address and the number of the apartment room and grabbed the unconscious body and pressed a button on my belt. We teleported into her apartment it was small but nice looking. I laid her on her double bed in a room and started searching in the bathroom for a medical kit. I looked in the cabinets underneath the sink and saw lots of stuff like towels, makeup but I wish I never looked I saw a packet of tampons I mumbled to myself "EW"

"HAHAHAHAHA it's funny when you are disgusted"

"Grow up you idiot"

"Make me"

Guys you're not helping so shut up and let me think

"Fine…."

"Whatever…."

So I moved away from that section of the cabinet. I finally found a small medical kit and walked over to her. I grabbed out some wound cream lifted up her tank top to where the wound was and spread the cream on her wound. Then I started wrapping a bandage around the wound.

"DAM that girl is HOT she's so skinny"

"She is quite hot"

I know right, now be quiet she might wake up any second

Normal POV

I woke up slowly and felt something wrap around my stomach I looked up and saw a red and black figure looking at my wound. I flinched and he looked up and said to me "Glad that you are up" he replied back in a calm tone "Yeah thanks for helping me and who are you"? As I moved back from him. The figure looked at me confused that I didn't know him he replied "I'm the most sexy, awesome person alive I'm Deadpool" he said in an enthusiastic way. I nodded and he asked "what's your name pretty girl" I blushed a bit but I hid it and replied "My name is Madison but my friends call me Maddy for short. He said "Nice name" then he finished wrapping me up and headed towards the open window. I moved out of bed but fell on the floor and let out a small scream. Deadpool rushed over to me and picked me up bridal style and placed me in my bed and he said "You have to take it easy and stay in bed for a while" he spoke with a calm but stern voice. We made eye to eye contact and he spoke before he disappeared "I'll see you soon" then he disappeared. I looked in shock and looked out my window for a bit and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting again

1 month later my wound stab healed and was almost completely gone and I was able to do more jobs around the house and doing more work like training people to become fit. I walked back home at night but something got me to a stop I felt as if someone was watching me I turned around to see nothing but a few cars drive past and hear dogs barking. I mumbled to myself "somethings not right" but I continued walking as normal. As I reached my apartment I opened the door and got out some salad from last night's dinner and sat on the couch and started eating while watching T.V. After a while I got up and started getting ready for my shower. I took off my clothes and closed my bathroom door only leaving a small gap open to let out the steam from the shower. I got in the hot shower listening to the water hit the shower floor and started singing Flashlight by Jessy J as I was washing my hair. After 10 minutes I turned off the shower water and got dried. I walked to my closet as I entered the bedroom with the towel wrapped around my body. I put on some trackies and a top then turned off the lounge room light. I walked back to my room and turned off the light as I moved into my warm, comfy bed. After an hour and a half I awoke suddenly as something wasn't right I sat up and looked around but it was dark. I mumbled to myself "Something is wrong" so I stood up walking slowly to the door trying to figure out what was wrong. I tried to turn on the light but it didn't work I felt my heart beat faster and faster every second and chills went up my spine sending me to straighten my posture. I started walking back to my bed slowly but something grabbed me around my waist from behind. I screamed and kicked whatever it was from behind and I heard a big loud THUD on the ground. I turned around and ran for my bathroom light and turned it on. I immediately saw the figure I knew and realized who it was that was on the ground curled up in a ball. "DEADPOOL" I gasped and ran to him. "I'm so SORRY I didn't mea-"I was cut off by Deadpool saying "It's alright, now I know you don't do sneak attacks but good hit" he said in pain.

" _That must have hurt I told you guys not to do sneak attacks"_

" **Well you should have warned us"**

" _I DID I knew this was gonna happen"_

Guys be quiet. Who are you talking to Deadpool? Oh I have 2 voices in my head I talk to he said to me in a happy way as he stood up. Um ok… I said to him with a confused look but said "any way would you like something to eat or drink." Yes please do you have any chimichangas I can eat he said rubbing his stomach. Uh no cause I don't know what a chimichanga is I said to him in a serious tone. OMG you are not living if you haven't had a chimichanga we should go and get one right now. Its 11:15pm the shops would be closed I said to him in a confused tone. Nah I know a place that's open until 12:00am he said to me in a cheery voice. Ok I'll go and get my shoes and jacket I said to him as I walked to my closet. 1 minute later I walked over to him and he grabbed me by my waist I looked at him with a confused look and he said "we are gonna teleport its quicker" I widened my eyes and said "You have a teleporter it's impossible to get one" then he said "Yep I'm just special to get one". In a flash, we teleported onto a long street and saw a Mexican stand about 100m away from where we were standing . I felt dizzy but continued to walk with deadpool to the Mexican stand until I fell into a bush. The bush was prickly but there were no thorns. I felt an arm lift me up from the bush and held onto my arm until I got my balance. Deadpool said "Are you alright" as he let go of my arm I replied "Yeah well I've never teleported before so it made me dizzy and I lost my balance" I said to him looking down at the ground as I was embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed I was like that when I first teleported and I fell into a pile of bins" he said to me as he laughed.

" **That was funny when you fell into those bins"**

" _Good times"_

I giggled at him and continued walking with him by my side. When we reached the Mexican stand Deadpool orded 2 chimichangas. After 5 minutes of waiting we got our chimichangas and started walking to my apartment. Before I took my first bite I saw Deadpool take his last bite. I said to him "You eat really fast" "Yes I do I LOVE chimichangas I eat them everyday" he said to me in a cheery voice. We reached my apartment and I unlocked the door, I ate my chimichanga as I sat down on the couch. Deadpool said to me "Do you like it?" as he sat next to me. I replied "This is AMAZING thanks for getting this for me ill defiantly get this again". He said "Glad you like it." We sat silent for a minute and I yawned as well as saying "Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed and thanks for tonight." That's alright and could I stay here for tonight I'm tired as well he said while stretching. I thought for a moment and said "Yes you can there are blankets on the back of the arm chair and help yourself to drinks and food." I smiled at him and I walked to my bedroom closed the door, took off my jacket and shoes then hopped into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Secrets revealed

After lying in my bed for 20 minutes I heard rain hit the windows and heard thunder boom every 5 minutes. My biggest fear was thunder I hated the sound and felt very uneasy and I was petrified. A big boom of thunder came I jumped out of my bed and hid in the corner. A big gush of wind rattled my window and the rain poured down getting heaver each minute. Another big BOOM went I ran out to the lounge room where Deadpool was I grabbed a pillow and ran to the corner. I curled up in a ball and hid my face in between my legs. I heard footsteps come closer to me I looked up and saw Deadpool he knelt down and said "What's wrong" In a worried tone. I replied in a shaky tone "I'm petrified of thunder because of this one night that happened to me when I was a little of girl." Deadpool sat on the floor facing me and saying "Tell me the story please". I took a deep breath and said It was a normal night I was 7 years old I was walking with my mother down this street it was 10:00pm my mother had no idea where she was walking as my step-father and her had a huge fight that night I was very scared. My step father hated me and abused my mother all the time. He was in a gang and was a criminal I soon found out as that was what the fight was about. My mother looked behind us and saw my step father and his gang coming after us with handguns and knives. My mother and I ran into an ally way she spoke to me and said "Whatever happens I will always love you and you have to be strong I will always be with you." She had tears coming down her cheeks and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on my forehead. We made eye contact for a long moment and she put me behind the dumpster bin and walked away from me. I heard my step-father and my mother talking then I looked straight at my mother, the thunder made a huge flash and that's when I saw the last of my living mother. Another big BOOM of thunder came I heard the gun go BANG and saw my mother lying on the ground with a puddle of blood around her. I screamed "MUMMY" and felt tears stream down my burning cheeks. I turned away from them for a second then another big BOOM of thunder came I turned back around to see my mother but I saw my step-father point a gun at my head but the flash of blue and red lights covered the brick walls of the alley way and the sound of sirens filled the air. My step-father and his gang ran away in a flash so I ran to my mother and knelt down. I felt the lots of tears run down my face every second I cried and screamed. The police came and examined the scene. They walked towards me and tried to take me off my mother but I held on to her as tight as I could but they eventually pulled me off my mother. I was kicking my legs around and screaming "NOOOOO" as they pulled me away from her and put me in a car. I was sent to an orphanage the next day but I never knew where they took my mother. After I finished the story I felt tears run down my face as the memories of that night flooded my brain. I burst into tears but I felt warm arms warp around my body and heard Deadpool say "It's alright just let it all out." I cried some more in his friendly hug but finished crying after 5 minutes. I said in a shaky voice "Thanks for listening and for letting me cry on you and every time I hear thunder I always think my step-father will come after me and he will kill me when the flash of thunder comes." "It's alright I will look after you" he said in a calm tone

" _Poor Maddy that's awful about what happened"_

" **Yeah but I wonder what gun her step-father used"**

" _ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU DON'T CARE THAT HER ONLY FAMILY IS DEAD"_

" **Yeah but I wanna know what gun he used"**

" **Your unbelievable"**

" **Yep that's me"**

Guys be quiet I whispered

"Ok sorry"

" **whatever…"**

After 5 minutes I looked up and saw Maddy sleeping in my arms as the crying made her tired so I picked her up and walked to her room. I placed her under the doona and took a step back to look at her.

" _You like her don't you?"_

" **Well this is knew you never like a girl"**

" _What's so special about her?"_

I'm not sure I never felt like this before about a girl I guess she has beautiful blue eyes, her smile and her personality but I think I do like her.

" _AWWW that's cute"_

" **Deadpool and Maddy sitting in a tre G"**

SHUT UP I quietly screamed to bold as I walked back to the couch.

" _You should visit Spidey for advice"_

" **I wonder what advice he has for you it's probably about tell her how you feel blablablah"**

"It probably is and it is good advice so let's see Spidey tomorrow"

Good Idea I will visit him tomorrow at the hangout as I yawned and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The first time meeting

The next day I woke up feeling the sun shine through the window and looked at the time it was 11:15am. I sat up as I yawned then got out of bed to get dressed. I walked to the lounge room and saw Deadpool still asleep on the couch. I walked over to him as I grabbed a pillow then I smacked him in the face as hard as I could but he didn't move a muscle. I was confused but then grabbed his arm and started pulling him off the couch. There was a big THUD but he still didn't wake up so I had another plan. I walked over to the tap and filled a cup of cold water and walked back over to him. I closed my eyes to pour it but as I was about to pour the water I heard footsteps so I opened my eyes and he was gone. I spoke out loud "Where are you?" I turned around and walked to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink but something jumped in front of me. I let out a squeal and fell to the floor but luckily not breaking the glass. I said "THAT NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK" Deadpool said "YOU gave me a HEART ATTACK" I replied in a calm tone while giggling "I guess we are even." He replied while chuckling "Yep sure is." I stood up and ate an apple for breakfast. I asked Deadpool "What you doing today" he replied in a cheery tone "I'm going to visit my BEST FRIEND SPIDEY." I widened my eyes while saying "Are you friends with Spiderman." He replied "YEP sure am" I asked him "Can I PLEASE come with you" he thought for a moment and said "ummmm ok" I ran to get my shoes and put them on. I asked him when we would leave and in a flash we were running out my door. I locked my door and continued running with him but we had to run through the alley ways so nobody could see us. We reached a building that was abandoned and entered. I looked around and saw nothing but a big dirt patch but I also saw a spider crawling our way so I screamed and ran behind Deadpool. I spoke in a shaky tone "KILL THAT SPIDER" he walked over to it and knelt down he said "It's just a tiny spider" but it crawled up his leg and crawled onto his back" he was running around like crazy trying to get it off him. I grabbed my shoe off my foot and ran to him. I swiped the spider off his back then killed it and said "Now you see why I don't like spiders" he gave me a nod and we continued walking to a door way. It was a living room with a big long curved, black leather couch with a hug plasma pt. on the wall. It had a table behind the couch and a pinball machine. I smiled will saying "THIS PLACE LOOKS AWESOME." I heard a small laugh then he said "it's not much but it's awesome to hangout in." I sat down on the couch looking around then I asked "When is Spidey coming" he said "He should be here in a minute." I nodded and after 5 minutes I saw someone enter the room. Dead pool ran to Spidey like a fan girl saying "IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" as he gave him a big hug. Spidey just pushed him back and said in a cheery tone "Yeah it's been a long time." Then Spiderman looked at me I felt my heart beat faster and I told myself to play it cool and don't screw up. He walked over to me and I stood up. He said to Deadpool "Who's this" Deadpool replied in a cheery tone "This is my close friend Maddy I saved her life" I said "Hello nice to meet you" as Spidey and I gave each other a hand shake and he said in a worried tone "Are you gonna tell anybody about this place" I looked at him and said "Of course not I promise not to tell anyone." "Good cause NOBODY isn't supposed to know about this place anyway" as Spidey said to Deadpool in a frustrated tone. Deadpool shrugged then I said in a cheery tone as I walked out the door "I forgot to do my daily exercise so I'm just gonna run around the warehouse for a while." Deadpool looked at Spidey and said in a serious tone "now we can talk", Spidey said in a calm but worried tone "What is it about." Deadpool said in a low nervous tone while looking at the ground "It's about a girl" Spidey looked at me and said "Who is it" with a smirk on his face.

" **You are too chicken to tell him because you're embarrassed of who it is"**

" _Just tell him who it is"_

I looked at him and said "It's, it's" Spidey looked impatient and said in a "who is it" I took a deep breath and said "its Maddy" I looked at Spidey he shook his head in a nod and said "You came to me for advice is that right?" I nodded as a reply. Spidey took a breath and said "my advice is tell her how you feel"

" **I TOLD YOU HE WAS GONNA SAY THAT"**

" _Who cares its good advice now be quiet"_

" **It's not but whatever"**

I nodded but he said one last thing "Don't forget to be yourself just don't pretend to be somebody you're not." I spoke and said while chuckling "thanks for your words of wisdom." He looked at me and said "No problem." I walked through the door to see them too talking and said in a worried tone "Hey guys I came in to tell you there are thugs fighting each other down the road." Spidey and Deadpool said "ok you know what it's time for." Deadpool ran out the door with Spidey while I trailed behind them. They reached an alley way near a quiet street and heard them arguing about who should have the last bag of marijuana. The three of them listened quietly and Deadpool whispered to me "Stay here to go into sight." I sighed but stayed where she was so Spidey and Deadpool walked casually to them. Deadpool said out loud "Hello guys what ya doing." The 4 guys turned around with knives in the hands and was in an attack position. One of the guys said "None of your business get lost or else."

" _Yay some action now"_

"FINALLY"

The fight was on Deadpool was fist fighting the weakest guy and Spidey was dodging the second toughest guy. I looked around the wall and saw the fight but a dark shadow emerged over the top of her and before she turned around something grabbed her around the waist and a hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. The guy that grabbed her walked around the corner to where the guys were fighting and yelled out "STOP or the girl gets it." All of them immediately turned around to see who yelled and Spidey and Deadpool froze in horror. The guy that grabbed her put a hand gun to her head and said in and evil tone "Don't move another step or she will die" I tried to wriggle to freedom but failed as his grip nearly suffocating me but let his hand go from her mouth. He spoke in a calm voice to me and said "What would a pretty girl like you be doing out here all alone and is defenceless." My face turned angry and said in an angry tone "I'm NOT defenceless I can fight just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm defenceless I can kick your ass." Deadpool chuckled but I ignored it instead he whispered something in my ear "I won't kill you because your way to pretty but the only way you will live is by becoming one of my girls if you know what I mean." I froze in disgust but chills went up my spine when I felt something trail down my back to touch my butt. I kicked him in the balls from behind and ran straight for Deadpool and hid behind him. The guy groaned in pain then shot me a glare it was the glare of revenge he walked straight towards Deadpool and I but before Deadpool could react I jumped and walked slowly towards the man. I clenched my fists together I ran at him and gave him a punch in the face he stumbled backwards. Spidey and Deadpool were speechless and didn't want to interfere as it was my fight. The guy tried to punch me but I dodged it and kicked him in the gut and for the finish I did an uppercut under his chin and he flopped to the ground like a pancake. I slowly leaned over him and said "Im a better fighter and I will NOT become one of your pleasure toys I rather die than be one of your girls." The guy was unconscious after what I told him and I turned around slowly to Deadpool and Spidey that had knocked out all the thugs. I walked to them with a half-smile I was shaken of what had happened. Deadpool walked over to me and gave me a big hug and he said "Are you ok?" I replied while breaking form the hug "I'm fine just shaken" he smiled back.

" **Holy crap she can kick ass"**

" _I know right"_

Deadpool and I said goodbye to Spidey and he said goodbye back and left. Deadpool and I walked back to my apartment and walked in as I unlocked the door. I sighed in relief as I was home I sat on the couch while Deadpool sat next to me. Deadpool was about to say goodbye and leave but I stopped him and said in an embarrassed tone "If you wouldn't mind would you stay with me tonight." Deadpool smiled and said "Sure it gets lonely when I'm alone" I replied in a cheery tone "Me too." Both of us weren't hungry so we said goodnight to each other and he slept on the couch and I walked to my bedroom, climbed into bed and fell asleep in 10 minutes.


End file.
